Mentira
by Antonia Hibiki
Summary: Un songfic de Ranma 1/2. Si vives una falsedad frente a los demás, es posible que tus sentimientos si sean de verdad?


Mentira

Por Antonia Hibiki

Tantos gestos... tantas malas caras... tanta falta a la verdad. Sin siquiera poder mirarla sin tener que decirle una mentira... Me agobia y sabiendo la respuesta, sabiendo que si quisiera podría hablarle bien, decirle lo que realmente siento. Decir la verdad. 

Pero no... mi boca y mi mente me traicionan. Cuando la veo observar el horizonte, y sus cabellos azules moverse con extrema delicadeza al son del viento, ¡Cuánto deseo expresarle mi amor! Pero mi miedo... el maldito miedo que me viene, que me rechace, que no me quiera... me hace decir una Mentira... 

__

Mentira, Mi vida, lo que se da y no se mira

Mentira, fundida, Mujer que va por un infiel

Mentira prohibida, debilidad que me domina,

Mentira, mi vida, No quiero más mentirte amor,

Sola te encontré, El necio precio de volverme...

...Es eso... es eso, y como me gustaría poder hacerlo entender que mi vida es falsa, que sin ella yo no soy nada, que ella es mi razón de ser. Y mis celos... mis celos cuando se le acercan, es un fuego, un odio, un sentimiento de odio eterno a aquel que se le acerca. Pero ella, mi amor es tan sociable, tan dulce tan... perfecta... Mal no cocina... bueno, si cocina horrible pero si ella supiera cuanto le amo sabría cocinar mejor, y yo gustoso comería todo. Quisiera dejar de mentirle, quisiera que mi vida no fuese una Mentira. Mentira... nada de lo que me rodea es real... es como estar en un sueño. Todo lo que digo son mentiras, mis actos son irreales y dolorosos para la persona que más amo en esa vida que me tocó vivir... Desearía haberla conocido en otras circunstancias, en las cuales yo me llevase bien con ella, en la cual la pudiese conquistar y no ofender como suelo hacerlo. En una vida nueva, para empezar de nuevo. Aunque son miles los recuerdo que poseo con ella. Cuando la creí muerta en mis brazos y le dije que la amaba... cuando estuvimos aun paso de casarnos... La vez que creí que ella me había besado para la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Todo eso es lo único real en mi vida, lo demás no deja de ser una mentira...

__

Mentiras, fundida, flagelo de mi corazón,

No olvida, Mentira, Las tentaciones destructivas

Mentira Medida,

No quiero más mentirte amor, solamente te perdí,

Regreso para devolverte...

Akane... Te amo... no es tan difícil... lo he dicho... lo he gritado las veces que he estado completamente solo, las cuales no han sido muchas... Pero decírselo de frente... eso sí que es difícil... y mucho... he tenido la oportunidad... y reconozco que la he arruinado por completo al solo decir "¿Quién se interesaría en una marimacho como tú?" Y ese alguien soy yo... si señor, yo me intereso por ti. Si solo lo supieras Akane. Supieras la pena de mi corazón. Pero mi orgullo. Ese es mi mayor impedimento, aunque ya muchas veces lo he pasado a llevar por ti... 

__

Mi corazón late por ti, dentro de mí, 

Mi corazón nunca dejó tu corazón...

Mi único gran amor... el único en mi vida... Oh Akane... ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me entiendas? Sí solo... Solo me dieras la oportunidad... si solo en el preciso momento que nuestras miradas se cruzarán, nuestros corazones sintieran el latir de ellos y nada nos rodeara ni importara... Si es oportunidad se me volviera a presentar y no la desperdicie por miedo a que no me quieres... a que no me correspondas... Reflexionando abiertamente soy muy culpable, pero tú, Akane de mi alma no te quedas atrás. "Fenómeno"... "Pervertido" Esa es tu elegante forma de tratarme... pero... si yo diera el primer paso, si no te mintiera, si... solo... te dijera la Verdad...

__

Mentira, servida, el vino y pan de cada día, Mentira, atrevida, bolero de mi corazón

Amarga Saliva, sabor a culpa y agonía, Mentira divina,

No quiero más mentirte amor, solamente te encontré, el necio precio de volverme a ver

Pero, a pesar de mis actitudes, de mis mentiras, mis inventos mis prometidas, y todo lo demás que llevo a cuestas... no sé si realmente soy feliz... lo verdadero que siento es mi cariño y amor hacia Akane pero lo que me hace feliz es verla sonreír... verla alegre y ese brillo en ella que la hace especial es lo que me enamoró... Eso... No es una Mentira...

__

Amor, solamente te encontré, 

El necio precio de volverte ...

Te ví... discutimos... me atrajiste... empezaron sin saber bien cómo los celos... los prometidos llegaron, nuestra relación empeoró y a la vez se afirmó. Las miradas, los celos, los compromisos... los casi besos, los retos... nuestras victorias, las curas a mi maldición. Todo... lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer. Y aún así, en todo le tiempo no he encontrado el momento de confesarte lo que siento. Lo que causas en mí, Como mi sangre hierve al moverte con otro. Quiero defenderte, diciendo abiertamente que Te Amo. No quiero decir falsedades, no quiero más engañar a mi corazón, engañarte a ti. No quiero mas mentir.

__

Mi corazón late por ti, dentro de mí,

Y siempre busca la verdad 

Mi corazón nunca dejó tu corazón

Mi corazón late por ti dentro de mí

Y busco siempre la verdad

Mi corazón, nunca se fue...

Mi corazón te ama, solo a ti, no puedo ver a alguien más... y sin duda alguna, un día mi amada Akane, me armaré de valor, mirándote a los ojos te diré cuanto te amo. Y... ya no habrá más Mentiras...

Notas: ¡¡Terminé!! n_n desde que escuché la canción "Mentira" de La Ley (Grupo de rock chileno) me imaginé a Ranma. Ya que analicé la situación y esta canción demostraba la actitud de Ranma hacia Akane. Pues según mi punto de vista, la vida de él es una mentira. Lo que él dice es una mentira, todo lo niega y no dice la verdad de las cosas, ofende a Akane sabiendo que se muere por ella y "Sus corazones siempre están juntos" También me encanta hacer por medio de mis fic, reflexionar a mis queridos personajes de esta serie. Y... Se lo dedicó a... no sé... solo supongo que a esta gran pareja de anime. Y es un intermedio ya que mis fics están en mi carpeta: "Pendientes" n_nU

Y POR ÚLTIMO: Amenazas, flores, felicitaciones, peticiones, pedidos, reclamos, virus... no mejor eso no, no creo ser tan mala... a : 

anto_chan16@hotmail.com


End file.
